yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
In the debug builds of the game, the Dev has included some Easter eggs. These include wearable accessories for Yandere-chan, game modes, a small timed event on the starting menu and a transparent figure/phantom. Accessories *‘P’ key to cycle through eye patches. * ‘O’ key to cycle through silly accessories. * ‘H’ key to cycle through hairstyles. * < and > keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size respectively. Include: * Toast * Toaster * Bubble Tea * Ice Pop/Popsicle * Senpai Voodoo Doll * Devil Costume * Shimapan Panties * Octopus Plushy Modes *'V' key to activate "Slenderman" Mode. This mode makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn black/gray, her skin will turn completely white, make her eyes blank, and her body shape will resemble that of Slenderman's. It will cause other students to treat Yandere-chan just as if she were insane, and being noticed by Senpai will result in game over. The Easter egg was just added, so further information will be updated once Dev has told us the official name of this mode. Activating this mode sets Yandere-Chan to minimal sanity level, and even if you laugh it will not go down. As such, if you encounter Senpai in this mode, it will result in a Heartbroken screen. * ‘L’ key to activate “Attack On Titan Mode." This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the anime "Attack on Titan," or "Shingeki no Kyojin". It will make the students increase greatly in size, and remove their clothing. It will also make Yandere-chan's uniform partially brown instead of blue. Pressing the 'L ' and 'K ' key rapidly will make Senpai and the teachers titans as well. * ‘K’ key to activate “Nuclear Mode”. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the game Metal Gear Solid 5. It gives Yandere-chan a torn-up school outfit, a tan-colored scarf, a black eye-patch, a scar on her eye, a black protrusion from her forehead, and a cigar. It also replaces the music with "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. * .‘J’ key to activate “Hateful Mode”. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the game Hatred. Yandere-Chan's uniform will turn black/gray, and the atmosphere will turn red. As with Slenderman mode, this will set the sanity level to minimum. * ‘G’ key to activate “Sukeban Mode”. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It gives Yandere-Chan the look of a deliquent girl or a boss girl. * 'I' key to activate "Galo Sengen Mode". this mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and super saiyan hair. It also replaces the music with "Galo Sengen" by Policeman. Phantom Girl If you take a picture behind the single blossom tree at the back of the school, a semi-transparent girl about half the size of an average student model will appear in the picture. No matter where Yandere-chan is the ghost will be looking in her direction. Starting screen After about 10 seconds, the screen title will show the darker side of the game for a short amount of time, this including a dark atmosphere, a bloody uniform, and squirming corpses. Pressing the space bar can manually change to the "insane" title screen, but only for a short amount of time as well. You can make the "insane" title screen last longer by repeatedly tapping the space bar. April Fools For April Fools 2015 YandereDev released Super Yandere 64 and Kuudere Simulator. Super Yandere 64 This game is Super Mario 64 remake in Unity with Yandere-Chan instead of Mario. Kuudere Simulator Kuudere Simulator is the opposite of Yandere Simulator. The main character doesn't want a Senpai and sits on a chair inside of a room. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs